


So That's A Thing

by turnyourankle



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (very mild i think? but just to be on the safe side), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis notices Harry’s fascination with his nipples by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So That's A Thing

Louis notices Harry’s fascination with his nipples by accident. Or well, his fascination with Louis’ hands on his nipples. He's been shirtless enough times around Harry that he'd noticed if he was particularly interested in just his nipples, but no, nothing.

That is, until a couple hours after they'd been sweltering by the pool and Louis had forgotten to properly cover himself up with sunscreen. 

He's rubbing aloe on his chest, and his poor nipples are sensitive, the skin around them an angry red. When his nail catches on one of them, he yelps at the sting, and catches Harry's stare. Glassy eyes, tongue poking out of his mouth. _Oh._ Louis has to repeat Harry's name twice to get his attention. 

So that's a thing.

They're at the point where Harry shouldn't feel uncomfortable asking Louis for anything, so Louis waits, fully expecting Harry to bring it up. 

He makes sure to rub on some more aloe the next day in plain view, even though he feels much better. Harry still stares, mouth hanging open until he realises he's being obvious. Yet he doesn't ask.

Nor does he do anything the next day, when he gets off grinding against Louis hip. He sucks an angry mark on Louis' throat, branding his freshly recovered skin. 

His fingers clutch Louis' sides, holding him down properly. After he comes on Louis belly, he licks his hand and jerks him off roughly. 

He whispers, "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen, going to get all messy for me, aren't you?" Louis can only gasp in response, skin alight with the praise. He comes from fucking Harry's fist, and Harry continues his murmured compliments. "You're so good for me," he says, thumb catching their come on Louis' belly. He rubs it in, even pushing some into Louis' navel, breath hitching before crushing his mouth against Louis’.

But he doesn't go anywhere near his nipples. 

Nor does he touch Louis' nipples in the shower, when they clean up, and really, it's getting ridiculous. Louis is almost starting to wonder if he was wrong. He pinches one of his nipples on purpose, and Harry bites his lip. So he wasn't wrong. And he doesn't get it. Harry's never been shy before. Always touching what he wants, and obliging whatever Louis wants with a smile. Surely he should know Louis wouldn't bat an eye if he wanted to torture his nipples. 

Unless. Unless it's not Louis' nipples he's interested in.

Louis manages to wait until that night to test his theory. Harry's leaning against the headboard and Louis is riding him slowly, drawing it out. 

"Lou, please," he pants, and Louis just grinds his hips against Harry's, the muscles of his belly twitching under Louis’ hands. 

"Patience, babe," he says, voice high and foreign. 

He's hardly patient himself, is the problem. It's almost painful, the slow drag of Harry’s cock inside of him, the need to slam down just itching under his skin. His thighs quaking with the ache from holding back. But he wants to see if he's right. Harry tries to snap his hips up, to make Louis bounce, but Louis stills him by squeezing his knees tight around Harry. "What did I say?"

Harry relaxes into the bed, reluctantly. Louis resumes his slow grind, squeezing his muscles when Harry’s cock drags against his spot and he can tell as soon as Harry starts to lose himself, legs kicking out behind Louis. 

He's half panting, half mumbling Louis' name. His hair sticking against his forehead. But he's being mostly still, and good, and Louis' is on the verge of coming, he's found the right angle to hit his prostate and just keeps grinding down.

Harry's eyelids flutter closed, and this is it. This is the perfect moment.

Louis tries to remain in control, bracing himself so he can lean down properly over Harry. He plants a wet and messy kiss against Harry's hungry mouth, and he opens up and lets Louis in. His tongue soft as it drags against his, asking for more.

Louis takes the opportunity to pinch one of Harry's nipples then, and he can feel Harry's body tensing beneath him. He gasps into Louis's mouth, and he takes that as an invitation to continue, moving on to his other nipple.

"Lou, fuck," Harry manages to say, hips snapping up uncontrollably.

"Never knew you were so sensitive here," Louis says casually, now with both thumbs against Harry's nipples. He whines as Louis' lets his nails catch onto the nubs. "Looking completely wrecked, H."

Harry whines still, at a loss for words, and Louis isn't even moving anymore. Just touching his nipples. He manages to bend down to take one in his mouth, teeth grazing lightly against the nub. Harry’s breath hitches, and Louis keeps worrying his teeth down against his skin, sucking in as much of Harry’s flesh as possible into his mouth. 

Harry's holds onto Louis' hips hard enough to bruise, but Louis doesn't mind. He feels it, then, Harry spurting inside of him with a gasp, hips jerking violently. Louis is still latched on to his nipple.

"Oh god," he mumbles, and Louis hums, finally letting go.

"Good?"

Harry blinks, and laughs. "Don't think I can move."

"Hmm, no need for that." Louis gingerly gets up, hissing as Harry's cock slips out of his ass. He's still hard, cock bobbing with his movement. He sits down on Harry's belly, carefully to avoid his oversensitive cock, and starts jerking himself. 

"C'mere," Harry says with a pout, gripping Louis' bum. He pulls Louis towards him, and he scoots up Harry's body until he's straddling his chest. 

Harry licks his lips, and opens his mouth, eyes wide and unblinking. "Please."

Louis grunts, and doesn't hesitate before slipping his cock into Harry's waiting mouth. It's hot and wet and just right. He lets out a long breath, always amazed at the way Harry’s mouth feels around him He's gentle, only thrusting shallowly as Harry's tongue curls around his cock.

Harry’s grip tightens around Louis' ass, urging him on to fuck his mouth. But he’s already spent, and Louis has no intention in making him work right now. 

"S'okay, babe, can come just like this," he manages to grit out as Harry suckles the head of his cock, tongue pressing into his slit.

Before he knows it, Harry's fingers dip into his crack, moving down to his hole. He's still slick with lube and come, and Harry presses against his rim. Louis chokes on air when Harry’s dips a finger into him and hums around his cock.

"Oh fuck." He can't hold back, grinding down against Harry's finger to get more. Harry grunts, displeased, and raises his head from the pillow. He sucks Louis down harder, and suddenly there's a second finger in Louis' ass, working its way in and out. It's too much, especially when Harry crooks his fingers and hits Louis in just the right spot.

"Harry-- 'm not--" He lets out a strangled sound, foreign to his ears, but he can't even bring himself to feel embarrassed. He's completely out of control. Gripping the headboard tightly as his thighs shake. He doesn't know what to to. Thrust into Harry's mouth, or fuck himself on his fingers. Everything feels too good.

Harry makes wet, hungry, smacking sounds as he sucks Louis' cock. He makes the mistake of looking down at Harry's face. He's completely blissed out, eyes closed and eyelashes clumped with sweat. His mouth is stretched wide, and spit is dripping out the corner of his mouth.

That, and a particularly pointed thrust of Harry's fingers is all it takes. Louis comes, and tries to back away, not wanting Harry to choke. But he's stuck, Harry greedily sucking at his cock as he comes, and his free hand gripping his hip tightly. 

Harry's still making obscene sounds, and Louis can only gasp, no longer able to speak. He rocks against Harry's fingers until he's oversensitive, hissing as Harry withdraws. 

He collapses on top of Harry, easily sliding down his sweat drenched chest. He's hooked one of his kneed over Louis' leg and rests his head on Harry's shoulders.

"Fuck, Haz. Now I can't move."

Harry hums happily, and squeezes Louis' ass.

"It's only fair."

"I'll show you fair," Louis says, before pinching one of Harry's nipples, and it's like he's flipped a switch, Harry's breath catching, hips jerking up reflexively.

"Fuck, Lou. Wait a bit, yeah?" 

"Why'd you never say anything, babe?" He's opting to stroke down Harry's side, feeling his ribs move with every breath. Harry shrugs under him. 

"Didn't want you to think it was weird."

"Haz." He's stern now. "Why Would I think that was weird? I love your nipples. I love every part of you. There's nothing you could ask me for that I wouldn't want to try."

Harry blinks at him, scepticism clear. "Okay, well, you can keep needles away from me, not so keen on those. Unless you wanted to give me a tat, I guess. But this is just nipples."

"There's...more." He swallows, tongue poking out of his mouth.

"Oh? Like what?"

Harry licks his lips. If he wasn't already so flushed, Louis bets his face would be getting redder. As it is, the only hint to his nervosity is the way his eyes dart about Louis' face, not meeting his eyes.

"D'you want me to guess?" Louis asks.

Harry shrugs again. 

"Okay. So you like when I suck your nipples. And when it hurts a little bit."

Harry shifts under him, thighs spreading. Okay. So he's on the right track. He licks his lips, and studies Harry's face. He pushes some of the strands stuck to Harry's face back behind his ears. "Maybe you'd like it if I had an ice cube in my mouth, let it numb you up properly. And then sucked as if I was feeding off of you, yeah?"

There's a low whine in the back of Harry's throat. God. If Louis wasn't so spent he'd be getting hard again just at that sound. He can feel Harry's cock twitching against his hip. He's hard again, already, and all Louis has been doing is talk. Fuck. 

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Me sucking at your tits until you're swollen and sore." Harry whines, shifting a bit so his cock nudges Louis' hip. He thrusts shallowly against it, cock barely grazing Louis' skin. And yet, he seems completely turned on.

"Lou... can you touch me, please?" He doesn't have to specify, and Louis doesn't hesitate to roll one of his nipples between his fingers.

"Want me to use my mouth?" He pinches at the nub, and Harry's thrusts up so hard Louis is jostled off of him. He lays back on top of Harry, this time trapping his cock between them so he can get some purchase as he thrusts. "Is that a no?"

"Yes. I mean, no, please keep talking." He bares his throat as Louis keeps thumbing at this nipple. The other one is getting neglected, so he presses a kiss against it. He grazes his teeth against it lightly before pulling away.

He bites down on his lip. "Maybe you'd like them clamped up so I could tug at them when you're fucking me. Yanking at them so you'll know to pound me harder, yeah? Steer you right with just a tug."

"Louis..." Harry sounds desperate.

Louis digs his nail in, hard enough for a crescent mark to be left behind on Harry's skin. He repeats it on the other nipple, as Harry keeps moving restlessly under him.

"Or maybe you'd love to have them pierced. Rings, of course, so I could pull at them whenever I wanted. Could get you a chain, even. I know how much you love to show off your jewelry. Everyone would know." Harry whines. "Is that why you walk around with your shirts unbuttoned all the time? You just want me to reach in and grab you, don't you?"

"Maybe," Harry says, but he definitely means yes. He gasps.

"Want me to touch you?" Louis asks, and Harry shakes his head. 

"No, I'm gonna-- Ah." His face contorts, and Louis tries to help out by wriggling on top of him. Adding to the friction on his cock. "Lou." He says again, as Louis pinches both of his nipples at the same time.

"You'd look amazing with them pierced. Don't think I could ever keep my hands off." He emphasises it with a proper tug, twisting the flesh in his hand. "Or my mouth really, I'd want my mouth on them all the time. You’d have to push me off, probably. Nipples so raw just a breeze would make you ache." He blows some cool air onto the nipple he’s been abusing, and Harry jerks under him.

That’s all it takes.Harry cries out, spurting hot between them. He still again, head still dipped back and throat exposed. "Fuck." 

Louis reluctantly gets up, hopping into the bathroom and grabbing a flannel. He wipes himself down first, and then goes back into the bedroom and gently cleans Harry up.

"I really don't think I can move now. Definitely not."

Louis chuckles. "Shoulda said something sooner, babe."

"C'mere," Harry says, making grabby hands at Louis when he tosses the flannel in the bin. He gets back into bed, only for Harry to pull him into a tight embrace. He kisses him slow, and deep, sucking Louis' tongue into his mouth. Louis can barely breathe, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry huffs out a breath when they pull apart. He manages to grab at the sheets that are bunched up on his left, pulling them up around them.

"If I'd known it'd have been that good, I would've done it sooner."

"Okay," Louis says, eyes feeling heavy all of a sudden. "Sleep now. Need energy to make up for all that lost time."

Harry squeezes him tightly. "Thanks, Lou."

So that’s a thing.


End file.
